It's You
by mikasa LEE
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are childhood friends...but have no idea that they are. I still don't know how to write an appealing summary so bear with me please.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi-wa! So...this is my first fanfic and...well...that's it^^

I hope you like it!!(I'll be giving my speech at the end of this chapter)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters. Please don't think that I would want that...not that I don't want it...but-...never mind^^

Summary: In order to enhance her alice and escape the danger of her life, Mikan Sakura and her best friend, Hotaru Imai left her normal life and sought the help of the people from Gakuen Alice. But what if at the same school she will find her long lost childhood friend/crush? Will she be able to survive and be with her loved ones if problems keep following her?(might be a more happier story than it's summary...)

* * *

It's You

Chapter 1

"Sugoi!!!" astounded, Mikan Sakura exclaimed as she stood in front of the gates of the famous Alice Academy.

" Hotaru-chan! Isn't this nice???!!!"

She asked her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Se and Hotaru had just transferred from their school in Hokkaido to the said school for their junior year in high school.

"It's less worse than I expected it to be…" Hotaru said monotonously as usual.

Mikan pouted and said, "Well I honestly think that it is perfect the way it is".

"Whatever," Hotaru rolled her eyes. She walked towards the school, leaving Mikan hurrying towards her." Isn't your cousin gonna meet us today?"

"Oh, that's right!" Mikan chirped, "Sumire-chan should be here by now. I wonder where she is…"

Meanwhile at the cafeteria…

"Natsume-kun, please accept these cookies I baked! I made them just for you!" Sumire Andou literally begged in front of Natsume Hyuuga, the most popular guy I school. He was getting irritated with her, blocking every view in front of him except her. "Pu-lease???"

She seemed desperate and Natsume was loosing his patience so he looked over to the other side of the table where his best friend, Ruka Nogi, is and gave him "the look". Ruka understood and went over to Sumire, attempting to take the pack of cookies away but she didn't budge.

"No," she pushed the box away from him," I want Natsume-kun to accept this..."

That made Natsume furious and then flickered a tiny flame into Sumire's sleeve that sent running through the doors to find water. After irritating "episode", Ruka sat down beside him.

"Why didn't you just accept it to shut her up?" he asked.

Natsume raked his hand through his (glossy) black hair –which sent sighs shrills from the girls who were obviously watching hisand replied," If I accepted it, then those _things _won't stop showering me with gifts…"

"Okay…but wouldn't it be nice if you have many gifts?" he asked. Natsume looked at him with a cold, straight face and Ruka sweat dropped.

"Gomen…^^ "

Just then he noticed two girls entering the cafeteria. One was a brunette with long locks and the other one has short, raven-black locks. He had never seen their faces before and he knows almost every face in school.

"Hey, Natsum-hey, wait!" he was about to ask him if he had seen those girls but when he turned around, Natsume was already heading for the hallway, so he quickly followed him. Natsume rolled his eyes and stopped to wait for his friend. Moments later, Ruka had catched up to him and they started walking again.

"What was that for?" Ruka asked as they walked towards their classroom.

"Hn. I got bored…" he replied, keeping his straight face while they walked and ignoring girls who were desperately trying to flirt with them.

As they were nearing their classroom, Natsume changed his route and was now heading for the school's mini-forest. Ruka didn't react anymore. These just means that his "buddy" needed a time off his life and do his favorite hobbies: read his manga and then sleep. He grinned at himself while thinking about this and entered their classroom.

^.^ ^.^

Meanwhile…

Mikan lazily walked towards their room with Hotaru who hadn't sweated a drop from their "walk" earlier. They spent three hours walking around their school because the principal insisted on showing them the beauty of their school again and again…and again. They spent another hour trying to find Sumire because she has the key to their dorm. And now they are currently walking towards their dorm rooms, hoping that Sumire is in there and waiting for them. Luckily, their wish came true. Sumire was arranging the decorations that she bought for their rooms.

"Sumire-chan!!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully, forgetting her tiredness as she ran towards Sumire and hugged her tightly.

"Mikan-chan!!" Sumire also exclaimed as she welcomed her cousin's hug." Oh, I've missed you so much!"

They were hugging and jumping all over the room while Hotaru as just looking at them with a blank expression, thinking that they had gone nuts. After they finished "christening" the whole room, Sumire immediately turned to Hotaru and attempted give her also a hug but she must have taken her by surprise. And before Sumire could touch Hotaru, she already blasted her with her BAKA gun at her and she went flying across the room.

"Sumire-chan!!" Mikan panicked as she approached her. Luckily, her fall was saved by boxes of pillows which she guessed are for their rooms. She went to her side only to find her laughing. Mikan helped her up.

"Why are you laughing, Sumire-chan?" Mikan asked, giggling as well. When Sumire finally gathered herself then she replied, "It's still the same Hotaru I know back when we were kids…"

Hotaru turned her head away, a tint of pink forming in her cheeks, hoping that no one will notice it. But being the Mikan that she is, noticed it the second she looked away and grinned slyly.

"Aww. Hotaru's blushing!!" Mikan crooned. She thought that her best friend would pass it up but she thought wrong when the BAKA gun reappeared in Hotaru's hand once again and as if threatening to pull the trigger if she continued what she was doing. Afraid, Mikan hid behind Sumire who was smiling at Hotaru.

"Calm down Hotaru-chan," Sumire sweat dropped.

When Hotau finally hid her gun, Mikan had the chance to adore the beauty of the room they were currently in which she had been neglecting since they barged in. It had beautiful and fixed layouts, luxurious appliances and carpeted floors. But what Mikan loved the most was the balcony that was overlooking the clear sky and a semi-large forest behind the building.

"I want this room!" Mikan said, raising her fist into the sky with her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hmph…I don't want this room anyway," Hotaru commended as she headed for the bathroom that connects the two rooms, "It's already full of giddy teenage female things."

"Is she going to make her room into one of those scary laboratories of hers again?" Sumire questioned as soon as the door closed.

Mikan smiled," I don't think so…She's starting to decorate her room in Hokkaido with much less scary stuff so I think it's a start."

"Oh, do you think she'll let us help decorate her room with her?!" Sumire chirped.

"Not a chance…" Hotaru called over from her room with the use of her megaphone.

Mikan and Sumire couldn't help but to giggle.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Okay, I'm done unpacking!" Mikan said, placing the last piece of her clothes from her luggage into her new cabinet.

"Great!" Sumire called out from outside the room, "Now we still have time to look around the school."

Mikan winced inwardly as she exited her bedroom and found Sumire sitting in her sofa while watching some home movies. Truth be known (and obvious), she was already exhausted but she doesn't want upset her cousin so she just have to stall her.

"Let me just…c-call Hotaru. Ask her if she wants to come with," she said, slowly inching her way to the bathroom.

"Okay."

Mikan had a hard time entering Hotaru's room because Anamitsu,Hotaru's robot that looked just like Mikan, was suspecting if she were the 'real' Mikan Sakura^^. When the door opened, Mikan's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Even though they had just been in their room for just an hour or so, Hotaru managed to outdo herself and put up an exquisite yet scary look for her room. It was even full of techy stuff Mikan assumed are new.

"Wow Hotaru! It's so...unique!" Mikan cried. Her best friend appeared from behind some humongous electronic stuff she was setting up with an irritated look on her face.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we agree that you may only come here if something bad happened?" Hotaru asked before Mikan could explain.

"Gomen, ne. But Sumire asked if we want to look around the school...ehehe..." Mikan sweat dropped.

"...I'm too busy at the moment..." Hotaru said, and then continued on setting up her equipments.

Mikan whined, "Oh c'mon Hotaru! I don't want to upset Sumire-chan. Maybe she'll-"

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Sumire's voice coming from the other room,"Come here!!QUICK!!"

^,^ ^,^ ^,^

When Mikan arrived, she found her cousin still watching that home movie from earlier, but now the scene was viewing little Mikan crying and a little boy sitting next to her on the ground, saying sorry with the cutest pronunciations. Just as it turned to the next clip, Sumire re-winded it and paused at the scene mentioned earlier.

"Look Mikan, you're so cute crying! And wasn't that your pretend boyfriend?" Sumire teased while Mikan's face turned beet red.

"Hey I was just four years old back then! I didn't know what I was talking about," Mikan pouted while blushing madly.

Sumire smirked, "What was it that you kept telling before? 'Sumire-chan, I have a boyfriend now and we're gonna get married when we grow older," she mimicked.

"Argh!!" Mikan cried as she pounced at her cousin, "I didn't say that! That's a total lie!!"

Sumire eyed her knowingly, "Are you sure?"

"I didn't know what I was talking about…" Mikan fondled with her fingers. Just then, Hotaru appeared with a backpack tightly wounded around her back.

"Where are you going, Hotaru?" Sumire asked, jumping away from Mikan and carelessly hitting the floor.

"I'm going to buy food…" she said, "What were you two doing?"

*Long silence while Mikan and Sumire sweat dropped*

"Long story," Mikan jumped up. "Hey, I wanna come!!"

"I'm not paying for you,"Hotaru said, while heading towards the door, "I'll wait for you outside. Don't make me wait too long."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Mikan called out. She helped herself up and offered a hand to Sumire, "Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm still full. You guys go ahead," she said while standing up.

Mikan chided, "But at least you could let me buy you something…"

"Ok," Sumire noogied her hair, "I would like… a strawberry cake."

"Is that all?" Mikan asked while putting a coat on; but she had a hard time buttoning the coat on because the loose ends tangled up so she looked like a tangled kelp.

Sumire made her way next to her and helped her get out, "She's still like twelve years ago…"She thought, happily.

After that, Sumire hugged her beloved cousin tightly. Mikan was surprised at first, but she still hugged her cousin as tightly, tears filled her eyes from the emotional "moment" and also from the irritation of the encounter seconds ago.

"What was that all about, Sumire-chan?" Mikan asked after they broke away.

Sumire smiled, "I just noticed that you're still as clumsy as before we separated…"

"You're still so mean Sumire-chan!!" Mikan puffed her cheeks. But after a while she giggled at her own stupidity and hugged her cousin again, "I missed you so much! But I'm dead if I let Hotaru wait too long."

"All right, All right. Sorry for being so emotional," Sumire let Mikan go and headed for her room, "I'll be waiting in my room."

"Ok!"

"And don't forget my cake!"

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Boss, we have a confirmation on the girl. As it turns out she moved to the prestigious school of Alice Academy," a figure of a man stated while watching Mikan from afar.

"Perfect…We got her exactly right where we wanted her to be," the man from the other line said," Continue to 'watch over' her; be sure she doesn't find out."

"Yes Boss."

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"I can't really make you pay for me, can I?" Mikan whined. They were making their way to a bakery and Mikan is trying to persuade Hotaru into paying for her. It was already sunset by the time they finished window shopping for their stuff so now they are going to buy some dinner plus Sumire's strawberry cake.

"No," was Hotaru's simple answer.

"Even if I begged?"

"Yes."

Mikan puffed her cheeks," Geez, Hotaru, I've already treat you thousands of times but you still haven't-wha!!"

She suddenly got slipped in a puddle she was too busy to notice. She couldn't do anything else but to screw her eyes shut and wait for her fall- but it never came. When she opened her eyes, they came in contact with dark orbs staring directly into her with a surprised look in its face. They were just staring at each other for a while when...BAKA! Hotaru blasted those dark orbs away from hazel ones.

"Shit!" the boy owning those dark orbs shouted, releasing Mikan accidentally and letting her hit the ground.

"Ow!" Mikan shouted as she slumped to the solid ground. "Hey! What was that all about?"

She looked over to see Hotaru's gigantic gun hovered above her shoulder and the boy clutching his forehead with a pained look. "Hotaru! That was so mean," she immediately stood up and offered her hand to the boy who was as old as she was. But he just slapped her arm away, not looking at her. Then he left silently without even saying a word to them.

Hotaru went over by Mikan's side, watching the boy leave," He was touching you. I couldn't let that slip, even if he was God."

"Aww..." Mikan swooned. "You care for me! But that was still harsh you know; you should go apologize if you ever see him again."

"You do it," Hotaru turned around and walked with Mikan.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm not that kind of person."

"And?"

"I'll pay for your dinner."

"Yay!!" Mikan cried as they entered the bakery.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Tadaima!" Mikan said when she entered her room. They saw Sumire in there and still watching different home movies. "Sumire-chan, here's your cake!"

Sumire jumped up," Yehey! 'Gimme it!"

"But I ate some of it..." Mikan shyly gave Sumire the cake tightly packed in a box. She grinned while accepting the cake she gave her. Sumire looked inside and gave Mikan a smug-ish look. "Wow, Thanks a lot...Nah, I'm just joking. Thanks for the cake, anyway."

"Actually, you should thank Hotaru. She paid for it," Mikan cheerfully said.

Sumire stopped what she was doing when she heard the words "Hotaru "and "paid for it" involved in one sentence without the word "never" in it. "You're kidding, right? Why would she do that thing? It's not in her blood. No offense."

"None taken," Mikan laughed. "Well you see I almost fell on a puddle but some boy saved me. Then Hotaru blasted him with her gun just because he was 'touching' me, then I told her to say sorry but she said that I should do it because she's not used to it and I said 'why?' and then she said 'because I'll pay for your dinner' and I said 'okay!'. So that's pretty much it."

Sumire's face looked bewildered after Mikan's "speech". "Okay... that was... long." She continued on getting a piece of strawberry cake and began nibbling at the sides.

"I thought you wanted a brief summary," Mikan fiddled with her fingers.

"Brief?" Sumire grinned. "Anyways, who's the guy?"

"Don't know," Mikan shrugged then yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed now."

Sumire stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna go to bed too. You wouldn't wanna be late for the first day of school now, would you?"

Mikan smiled, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Sumire replied while heading to her room.

That night, Mikan couldn't sleep well. She was thinking of the boy who accidentally "saved" her and, at the same time, thinking about her child hood friend/crush. She could tell that he – the latter– was close...

* * *

Author's note: Yay! I already finished the first chapter!!!!! I know it's so obvious that you think that Natsume is Mikan's childhood friend/crush but maybe I'll consider someone else...^.^  
Can you do me a favor???? Please write the negative things you see in the story or the grammar, wrong sentences... anything! Just write all the negatives so that I can meet your satisfaction. Arigato Guzaimasu!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whooohooo! Finished at last! It's been...uhm..i think ?four months? Since I last updated and I have to say **_SORRY _** to my readers - as of now there's...ten of you that's reading my fanfic^^. There are more but I didn't get their name cuz they didn't leave a - especially to mikanella-chan who had been...quite persistent in 'persuading' me into making chapter 2 of my =) So here it is...enjoy!

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~

* * *

"MIKAN! Wake up!" Sumire shouted from her room to the entire dorm. Hearing this, Mikan fell from her bed in alarm and hit the floor hard. "Itai..."

"Ne, Sumire-chan. Don't be so loud..." She whined as she stepped into her living room to find her cousin crossed armed, already in uniform and tapping her feet in impatience. "G'morning..." she said groggily.

"Oh don't you sweet talk me. You're going to be late!" Sumire scolded her while her hands found her hips.

Mikan grumbled," Wha-what? But it's still – she glanced at her wall clock – 6:30. My class doesn't start for two hours...ugh, I'm still sleepy..."

She tried to stall her but Sumire arched her eyebrow and she sighed in defeat and made her way to the bathroom while complaining about how it is unfair and something about bad sushi.

* * *

Mikan smiled happily as she skipped her way down the hallway to her first class. Her bad morning wasn't going to stop her from having a great start on her first day of school. Earlier she met up with the principal to get her schedule and now she's just strolling around the campus to find her class. As she happily skipped, she caught a sight of the school's awards and athletes.

"Wow..." Mikan stared in awe while looking at them. Even though the Academy was a somewhat different from the others, they still participate in sports event and play offs among the other schools. There was a category for swimming, basketball, tennis, soccer...- Mikan stood unyielding, mesmerized by a portrait of a boy carrying a soccer cup quite arrogantly. She'd seen that boy before but she just couldn't put a finger in it. She tried to remember until she gasped when she saw the familiar onyx orbs...It was the boy from yesterday.

"Natsume Hyuuga..." she read the plate below his picture. Mikan studied his face thoroughly. Because yesterday had been dark, it was the first time she saw his face clearly. She has to admit he was kinda cute...

She was taken aback by the sudden self-confession. She started to walk from her position because she knew she was running late. 'Am I already...uhm...crushing on him?' she thought as she turned to her left. 'Maybe not 'coz I've never met him and I don't know his attitude and...and -umph-' she was too busy with her thoughts that she never noticed a student she was headed for. She looked up and her breathing caught.

Natsume.

They stared into each other for a few seconds before he looked away, a tiny hint of blush crept up his face. He just glanced at her and then turned to leave but she tentatively grab hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Wait," she said. Natsume raised his eyebrow at her. She tried to hold back her annoyance for him and took a deep breath, "you're that boy from last night, right?"

He straightened his position, "Hn, so what if I am?" he asked, keeping his straight face.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday when my best friend Hotaru, you know, hit you..." her voice trailed off while a blush was prominent on her cheeks.

"Whatever..." he grumbled and turned to leave again. But Mikan didn't let him, she gripped his arm that she realized she was still holding 'til now and stopped him again. "Wait."

"What now?"

"uhh...hi?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and retrieve his arm. "Sorry but I don't do polka-dots," he smirked then left before she could even stop her / leaving poor little Mikan dumbfounded.

"Polka-dots..." Mikan pouted while thinking of a possible reason why he would say that. Her face turned beet red when the flashbacks from yesterday appeared in sudden outbursts. "What the – Aaargh! You Pervert"

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

I walked through the forest with an irritated thought about the annoying girl I just bumped into earlier. She couldn't be any less irritating than the girls who would throw themselves at me every single day. I mean, the girl practically has a 12.1 in an IQ test and she acts like she had stopped growing since the second grade. She just tumbles into any given thing and she's...really beautiful. Ugh, I don't even know why I'm thinking about this.

I huffed as I sat down on one of the visible roots of my favorite tree and angrily glanced at my surroundings. It hadn't changed much, mostly because I usually spend a lot of time gardening the place myself. It's a simple small hill with a single Sakura tree on top of it, but the meadow just below it was breathtaking. I took a deep breath; the frustrated feeling was starting to disappear. I usually go here when I get too overwhelmed with the world I revolve in day by day. This is the only place I could escape to when I feel that way; because I used to relax here with her...

I smiled.

A thing that I haven't done for quite some time now. It feels so peaceful here; even more when she's with me...but the bad news is that she's gone now...and she may never come back...

And what's worse is that she looks just like Mikan.

Mikan...

I grunted. Shit, why does that girl keeps on coming back onto my mind?

_Because she reminds you of her._

A voice inside my mind suddenly said. 'Well, who asked you?' I inwardly told my mind. Great, now I'm talking to myself. I should go back to class, the more I stay here the more I would think about her.

* * *

When Mikan arrived at her classroom, the students there were fewer than she at least expected. She can't find either of Sumire and Hotaru also.

'Maybe they're late...' she thought. She was deciding whether to enter into a crowd of complete strangers or wait for her friends outside the room. She decided for the latter so now she was sitting cross-legged on the side of the entrance door and waited for them. While waiting, she thought of her past memories. Her memories were mainly about the things she had done with her family and her friends. But her favorite memory, the one she doubt she could ever forget, was the time when se met her first true friend...

_Flashback:_

_ One spring day, Mikan caught a sight of an apple tree in a public park while she and her dad were heading their way to his office. She was four years old then and not aware of he dangers of a young child going out to public places alone so she snuck out of her father's office while her dad was on a meeting, went through the main gate without the guards noticing because they were too busy entertaining the hot new employee (Mikan stuck her tongue out in disgust at this; even when she was little she already hated flashy boys) and looked for the said tree._

_ Mikan knew her dad's office was not very far away from the park because she had counted the seconds that had past since they passed there. After counting for at least two minutes, she came across the park's entrance gate. And then at the right of the entrance a beautifully grown tree filled with ripe apples that remained untouched. Her face lightened p and she ran until she was face to face with the tree. She saw one just at the tip of the nearest branch and reached for it. The dreadful thing was that she was just three feet tall; it would take twice her height to reach the apple. She tried to reach it again but failed miserably; she was getting tired but she wasn't ready to give up yet. Mikan gripped the sides of the tree with her little hands and pushed her body up with her feet. She barely made it two climbs and helplessly falling off, scraping one of her elbow in the process._

_'Ooww...' Mikan whimpered, hints of blood trickling from her elbow. She sat down below the tree and silently wept, wishing her daddy was there to take care of her boo-boo. She was crying for quite a while when she felt something – or rather someone – behind her. She sniffed and turned around to see a boy about his age intently looking at her. No one said a word for a moment before the boy spoke._

_'Why are you crying?' he asked her. He got a little uncomfortable from standing 'coz he sat down next to her and continued to stare. 'Well?' _

_Mikan hesitated at first but eventually showed her grazed elbow. He took it gently in his hands and pulled out a white napkin. He folded the napkin like a boy scout and gently wrapped it around Mikan's elbow. After he finished, he gently laid it down onto her lap._

_'Thank you,' she smiled broadly._

_'Are you alone?' he asked._

_She nodded._

_'Where's you mommy and daddy?' he asked again, his voice was full of curiosity._

_Mikan turned sad, 'My mommy's not here anymore. And daddy's at work on the big building over there,' she pointed to a tall business office not too far away from them. 'I snuck out earlier when he was talking to my big friends.'_

_'Why?' he always sound so serious._

_'Uhm...because I saw that tree and wanted to pick apples,' she glared at it, clearly she was still upset with it 'coz it bruised her arm. The little boy kept silent for a minute looking like he was trying to decide on something. Then he suddenly got up and started to mount the tree. Mikan just stared at him while he climbed his way to the apple she attempted to catch. He immediately caught the apple and jumped to the ground. He landed with a thud and an apple on his right hand._

_'Here,' he offered the apple to her, which she gladly took and said 'thank you' again._

_Mikan contentedly munched away her apple while the boy was still looking with a straight face face. She was chewing rather loudly and it started to irritate him. But Mikan was left clueless and continued still. The boy had and took the apple away as she was about to take a bite._

_'Stop doing that!' he shouted._

_Mikan angrily pouted and reached for the apple, 'Give that back...'_

_'Say you'll stop that first!' he pulled the apple away but she didn't listened and lunged for it again. That caught the boy off guard and he accidentally dropped the apple to the dirty ground _

_'...WAAA!' Mikan buried herself in her elbows and wept. The boy must have felt guilty because he climbed the tree to get another apple and then approached her and knelt. 'Ano...Gomenasai...' he said quietly, extending the apple to her. _

_Mikan peeked from her elbows and eyed the apple, a few tears were still visible. She hastily took the apple away and then smiled broadly. She placed it next to her side; she'll save it for later when she gets hungry again. Then they were silent again._

_'What's your name?' Mikan asked when things got a little uncomfortable._

_'What?' the boy asked._

_'Your name. What is it?' she repeated while staring into the shades of the tree._

_'Mom says I'm not allowed to give my name to strangers,' he simply answered._

_Mikan pouted and thought for a while, 'Then what should I call you?'_

_'What?'_

_'What should I call you?' she continued to pout. 'Geez...are you even listening to me?'_

_'You're annoying.'_

_'So are you.'_

_They were glaring at each other for a while when the boy sighed,' Fine. You can just call me...naa-kun?' he suggested._

_'Okay,' Mikan beamed. 'And you can call me ika-chan...- Mikan..._Mikan?_'_

Her flashback was interrupted by a voice calling out her name. She snapped out of her daydream and saw a pair of shoes with legs that continued up. She looked at the owner of those shoes and her eyes set eyes on blonde hair and a lean body.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" the man smiled at her. Mikan tilted her head as if to say 'Who are you?'

The man chuckled, "Ah, we clearly haven't introduced ourselves properly." He knelt down in front of her, "I am Anjo Narumi." He took her right hand and kissed the back of her palm.

Mikan blushed lightly at the simple gesture. But that wasn't the only reason; she was also embarrassed that she didn't know the face of her new Homeroom teacher. "Uhm...Gomen, Narumi-sensei-san. I'm still not familiar with the senseis here in the Academy yet."

Narumi smiled, "C'mon. The bell rang a minute ago. We should probably introduce you to your new classmates now, right?"

She nodded merely and moved to follow her sensei in entering her new classroom...

* * *

YEHEY! That's it for Chapter 2!^^ I know it's kind of a slow story but I'll try to speed things up if you like =) And I promise to _try _and _not _take three months for my next chapter. (As a matter of fact, it only took that long because I haven't decided yet on what to do with the rest of the story. But I do now...I think..) and please let me know if you noticed some of the mistakes I made^^ arigato


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter four minna!^^ hope you like it! I have my A/N on the bottom so I can't disturb you from reading...oops, I think I'm disturbing you now so just go ahead^^ never mind me =P

* * *

Chapter 3™

* * *

Narumi entered the class 2 – B and greeted the class, who were nosing around at that time, while walking –or rather sashayed– to his desk. "Ohayou Guzaimasu," he said cheerfully. The students took it as a signal to stop their goofing around and settled on their seats.

"Ohayou Guzaimasu!"

"Before we start," Narumi began. "I would like to announce that we have a new student here at 2 – B class. Her name is – uh...'' when he was about to gesture to Mikan, he found out that he was alone in front of the class. He walked to the door and opened it, earning a grunt from the other side. He peered through the door guiltily and found Mikan clutching her hands to her forehead.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Narumi asked, hurrying over to her side and checking her sore forehead.

Mikan sweatdropped and rubbed the sore spot just above her eyebrow. "I'm okay. I guess this is the punishment for eavesdropping."

Narumi laughed, "You didn't need to do that, you know. You should've followed me into the classroom earlier. Come on."

He was about to enter with Mikan but she suddenly halted her steps, "But...what if they don't like me?"

"You're going to be just fine, Mikan," he assured her. "In fact, I bet they're going to _love_ you."

She didn't know what he meant in his last words but she decided to never mind it and they entered the classroom. The first thing she saw was Sumire and Hotaru on the first seats. She wondered how they got inside; maybe she didn't notice them got in. She hadn't put a lot of time in thinking that because she was already called by Narumi to introduce herself in front. She hesitantly approached the middle of the classroom and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello Minna!" Mikan said cheerfully, which caught the ears of those some who aren't listening and started to pay attention to her. "I am Sakura Mikan. I am 14 years old, my Alice is Nullification and I come from Miyazaki, Japan. I came here because I want to improve my Alice ability and meet new friends!"

Mikan ended her speech with a piece sign and her tongue sticking out on the side of her lips. The students were quiet after a while and, as if nothing happened, went back to their previous doings. Mikan let her body sag at the thought that she was a little too weird but then she was greeted by the sound of hands clapping. She turned around and saw a very buoyant Narumi clapping his hands while hearts started appearing from his back, scattering on the background.

"Kaiwaii, Mikan-chan!" he came up and almost crushed Mikan's face because of his endearing to her. She was surprised by the sudden change of the attitude of her Homeroom teacher. "Now why don't we have a student that's as cheerful, energetic and cute as Mikan is in the class?"

"Hey!" Sumire protested from the side of the room. Hotaru rolled her eyes and a few shot odd glances at Mikan and Narumi.

"If I am right there's still another here in the class that's a new student?" Narumi happily glanced at the class and saw Hotaru rising from her seat and walked quietly to the front of the class. She didn't change her facial expression as she faced her classmates, "I am Hotaru Imai. I am currently 14 years old and my Alice is Technology. I came here because I had to and because I was forcibly dragged here by Mikan Sakura." Hotaru looked at Mikan who winced and blushed madly.

"What an adorable friend you got there Mikan!" Narumi, who didn't notice Hotaru's...quite friendly glare, exclaimed. Mikan laughed uncomfortably while inching closer to the back of Narumi to hide from the wrath of her best friend. "Now please select a seat. I'm now going to start the class."

Mikan settled for the seat next to the window because it has a stunning sight of the woods. You could easily see a large portion of the academy through that window...plus she will eventually be uninterested on the lessons in class and not listen so if she sat in the available seat in front she will just get bored to death. When she sat down, she noticed some of the students glances at her like she was crazy and Sumire seemed like she was about to throw up at any second. Getting a bit conscious, Mikan looked down at herself and checked if there was anything wrong with her uniform but found none so she didn't mind them and proceeded on humming merrily.

As Narumi was about to sit in his desk, the door opened and revealed the crimson eyed boy with black hair. The students went quiet at the sight of him. They knew he was frustrated because he had an immense scowl on his face as he ambled his way to where Mikan was sitting. She wondered why he was heading that way when there were no more seats available in the back. Unless...

He finally reached his destination and it was in front of Mikan. He did nothing but to stare at her as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Move," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world; the annoyance in his tone was obvious.

"Eh?"

"Move," Natsume repeated, sounding more irritated than ever.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Mikan stuck her tongue at him –which earned some murmurs from a few of her classmates- and sat motionless. "I was here first so you can't do anything about it. I'm not moving."

Everybody in the whole room was well aware that the atmosphere in the room was getting tenser and they were starting to get scared. Natsume's crimson eyes stared intensely at Mikan who was getting a bit uncomfortable by the second.

"Natsume, you can go find another seat, right? Besides, Mikan-chan's right. She was there first," Narumi finally cut in when he got tired of all the no-talking. Natsume looked at Narumi for a while as if they were talking telepathically and after sometime Natsume straightened his stand and proceeded to the girl who was sitting behind her. The poor girl immediately rushed from her seat and sat to the chair in front. All throughout the period she could feel the intense gaze Natsume was boring in her back and she shifted uneasily a few times until the bell rang and Natsume quickly left the room. Much to the dismay of Mikan who wanted to talk to him and ask him what his problem was.

"You seem to be in a bad mood," Ruka assumed when he saw Natsume on the park, sitting in an ordinary tree alone and was staring at nothing.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Is it because of that girl Mikan?" he sat beside and followed what he was looking at. Natsume still continued to ignore him.

"You know, he kinda looks like Azu-"

"Don't even try." Natsume suddenly came alive when he heard that specific name and finally acknowledged his presence. "Even if she looks like her, she will never replace her and don't even dare say that they have the same attitude or the same tone of voice or the same way they boss me around."

Ruka gawked at him in disbelief at the surprise of him confessing that he had a crush on Mikan. Natsume must have noticed and covered his face with his bangs as the blush creeping up his face was getting prominent. Ruka tried his hardest not to laugh but he found it very amusing that his best friend was acting this way since he last been like that.

"Besides," he said after quite sometime. "That girl is trouble. I tried to use my Alice on her but it didn't work."

Ruka smiled, "That's because her Alice is Nullification. She must've suddenly activated it without knowing because it's clear that she doesn't even know how to use it properly and with that no Alice can work on her; or maybe there are some but I can't tell which ones."

Natsume was intently listening to his friend though he didn't even realize it until Ruka stopped talking. He nodded and pretended to have no interest at the subject, "Well, I don't care about her."

His best friend smiled knowingly and they didn't spoke again at that time. He knows more than his best friend thinks he knew and he knew well that Natsume was interested in Mikan and was thinking about her right now. The only problem is that he was thinking about her too.

"Ow...OW! Sumire-chan it hurts!" Mikan wailed as Sumire pinched her cheek while she hauled her over the side of their dorm. They were heading over to their dorms and class was already over now so Sumire can punish Mikan to the fullest for sitting on the seat of the 'Almighty Natsume Hyuuga'. Sumire let go of her cheek –which was replaced by Mikan's hand circling the stinging spot- when they entered Mikan's room. Hotaru went past them and to her room because she has no time and interest in listening to the fury of Total Fanatic Sumire in its full rage.

But Sumire didn't do anything at all. Instead she just sat there and angrily scowled at her for what seems like eternity until she jumped up again and raised her hands to her hips. "Well?"

"Uhm...what am I supposed to say?" Mikan scratched the back of her head.

Sumire allowed her hands and body to drop and straighten again to prepare for her speech, "For starters, you should say that you will never do anything that stupid again. You should also ask forgiveness from Natsume, give his chair back and promise him that you will never bother him again."

"What?" Mikan exclaimed incredulously. "But he-" She tried to talk her out of it but one look from Sumire she surrendered (imagine her in chibi form holding a while flag), retreating to her bedroom. Nearly two hours later, after Sumire completely dominated Mikan's living room by watching some movies she brought and leaving Mikan to brood inside her not so well-stuffed bedroom, Sumire heard a knock on the door. She frowned, who would come there in such an ungodly hour? Just as the second knock came, Mikan's head popped out from her partly open bedroom door.

"Who's that?" She asked, coming closer to her and propping herself next to her. Sumire shrugged and stood up, going for the door. At the moment she unlocked the door, all of a sudden there was a loud roar of greeting from Mikan's classmates (except for Natsume and Ruka who were standing silently at a corner of the wall) from the other side of the door. But they suddenly became quiet when they realized that it was Sumire in front of them.

"Are we in the wrong room? Why are we in the wrong room? Koko, you said this is her room!" One of the girls with glasses, Anna, exclaimed at Koko who was also Sumire and Mikan's classmate. Sumire wondered what they were all (especially Natsume and Ruka) doing there but she answered her question, "No, it's her room. Wait a second; I'll go get her...MIKAN!" She called to the back of the door and immediately Mikan appeared by her side. She looked at her guests and when they saw it was her, she was almost blown across the room at how loud the tone of voice her classmates made.

"WELCOME TO GAKUEN ALICE!"

_A/N_: I personally want to THANK those who write reviews for my story. It really means a lot and...and...now I'm gonna cry! Haha, yes, I'm very emotional (ask everybody). Anyway, I'm profusely sorry I haven't got the chance to say thank you in person to those compassionate (yes, I can also be deep) people who write reviews but I promise to write PMs to you^^ and it will be looong =) Okay! These are the questions you the readers (or most likely _ haha. Pease!) asked.

1.)_ Is mikan and permy in same room as permy enterd mikan's room without knockng? It mite b stupid 2 ask bt stil._

_Mikan and Sumire aren't in the same room together. As you can see they're close and so they don't need each others permission to enter the other's room whatever the other may be doing^_~ haha. Plus Sumire ges lonely really, really easily so she goes to Mikan's room just so she can pass time..._

2.)_ U includ hokkaido isn't this place famous for flowers._

_Oh, sorry^^ i didn't know...but hey, it's fanfiction so I can make up anything right? =D_

** mikasa LEE ^_~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's me again^^. Did you like the last chapter? If you do, you could leave a review. If you don't, then leave one also XD

Every review counts! And I even like those negative feedbacks (if there were any. And I would be grateful if you don't review any negative things just because I like them...haha^^) because some of them have explanations or suggestions to help me improve my story, thus, making me a better writer ^_~ Thank you for those who write PMs every so often =)

Chapter 4™

The room was filled with people surrounding Mikan asking a handful of questions about her and her life. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, not knowing how to answer their questions one by one. Natsume and Ruka sat wordlessly at one of the love seats while Sumire was on the other trying to flirt with them...especially to Natsume. Natsume looked bored (somehow Narumi managed to force him to come) and couldn't care less that Sumire was lolling her head from side to side as she admired him; he didn't want to waste time and energy for his fan girl instead he just glanced lazily at Mikan's room. However, Ruka seemed to want to listen closely to their discussion but he didn't want to leave his best friend alone.

"Do you like this place...?"

"Where's your favorite spot...?"

"Your favorite subject...?"

"What food do you like...?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Everybody stopped and turned to look at Koko for the last question. Sumire rolled her eyes, approached Koko, and smacked the back of his head. "What kind of question is that?"

"I want to know…" he winced.

"You could've just read her mind you airhead," Sumire yelled at him.

He cringed, "Well, you guys were asking random questions that Mikan can't even answer at once so her mind was clouded up! Why would mine be any different?"

It took a minute for them to take in what he was trying to explain before they all blushed and stepped away from Mikan for her to breathe properly again. And just then they realized that they were moving towards Mikan little by little like she was some kind of a prey. After a minute, she relaxed.

"I really liked the school," she began. "My favorite subject is , I think, would be P.E. because I am too lazy to do homework or study for exams...or try to remember the lesson", she winced. "But I like fluff puffs and my favorite color is orange. Oh, and I don't have a favorite spot yet."

"Ooh, you're so cute! I am Ogasawara Nonoko by the way," a girl on Mikan's right suddenly said. "My Alice is Chemistry and I like to experiment on different kinds of chemicals. The more dangerous the better. Nice to meet you."

Mikan beamed, "Cool! Can you show me sometime?" she nodded.

"All right! It's nice to have new friends!" Soon, the rest followed Nonoko and introduced all about themselves to her while munching down the food they brought.

^.~ ^.~ ^.~

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Fourteen cans of soda, two large sized Piattos™, three boxes of fluff puffs (which they made Koko buy in the supermarket at this late of an hour for my sake) and a whole lot of talking and making friends later, we happily collapsed on the large couch in the middle of my living room. While lying there, I took a peek around my living room to look at the "damage" - if there were any – that we made. Okay so it's mostly in shape, only because we didn't dwelled in anything else other than the three couches on my rug – my poor, trapezoid shaped rug. It was in terrible shape. How terrible? It was supposed to be the shape of a circle...and it was crammed with bits of spilt food and soda. Other than that, the long couches were not in their original places and the table was filled with over-and-done-with food. I winced and continued looking.

_Where's Natsume?_

Hmm...maybe he got tired of Sumire's flirting and left. I stifled a laugh thinking about Sumire and in all flirting mode trying to catch Natsume's attention. As I looked, I saw a boy sitting alone with a bunny in his arms. I remembered him being with Natsume when they showed earlier. Pushing off of the couch, I launched myself in the other next to him. I couldn't help resist patting the bunny's head.

"It's so cute," I said and when the bunny moved slightly, I smiled broadly.

He blushed but smiled hesitantly, and then he extended his hand to me and said, "My name is Ruka Nogi. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I didn't want to leave Natsume alone."

I patted the head of the bunny once more. "You already know me, right?" he nodded. "So you and Natsume are best friends?"

He smiled, "Mm hm. Hard to believe, right?"

"Very." I giggled. It was _very _unbelievable; but I just met him so I don't really know much about his personality. He noticed this and blushed. Good thing the rest was warped into their happy places; completely dazed with their own thoughts to even notice us having our conversation – even Sumire, who was passed out and could only hear faint sound through her extraordinary sharp ear.

"Where is he? I didn't hear him leave."

Ruka looked at me for a moment and replied, "He left earlier when you were busy with them."

"Where did he go?" I asked again. Couldn't he say everything in one go?

"I don't know."

"Do you have a clue where he is?"

"Not really..." he said in a low voice.

"Hmph..." I pouted. It's hard talking to a guy with few words; I really want to ask many questions. If talking to Ruka was hard, then I can't imagine talking to Natsume... if I ever talk to him again, I guess. He hadn't said anything after that; he just kept looking at his rabbit and glancing at me from time to time. Is he alright?

"Uhm... ano, what's your Alice?" I asked, lacking of other things to say. I glanced at the jumbled group of people in the couch again and saw that they were intently listening to what I guess were us two. Their drowsiness was now gone and they were leaning to their left, their ears perked up as they listened to every word we were saying. I blushed and looked at Ruka to see him almost red with embarrassment. I couldn't help it and bursted into laughter. And, if it was even possible, Ruka blushed even more; which made me laugh even further.

After I calmed down, I saw my new friends (specifically Nonoko, Anna and _Sumire_) all over him. I think it was time to leave; I have a feeling that if I don't stop this, they would sooner or later suffocate him with their questions. They were already starting.

"Okay guys! Time to go!" I hopped out of my chair, pulled Ruka out of the Bermuda Triangle and brought him through the door while luring the three away from their prey. After they successfully waved them off – using Koko as bait - Ruka sighed, leaning against a wall. _I_ started to giggle _again_.

"Why are you laughing?" Ruka, for the first time since I saw him, smiled genuinely at her.

"Nothing." I grinned gleefully, "It's just that you blush really, _really _often_._" He tried to hide his blush but it showed anyway.

"See? You do that every time! Are you gay?" I suddenly asked. It took a moment to realize what I just said and covered my mouth with my hands. "Sorry, I'm just curious. And I thought it was _weird_ that Natsume has a guy friend so... maybe he does becau -"

"No. I swear I'm not... gay." he grinned at me. Now it was my turn to blush. I can't believe I just ask that to a guy I've just met! Ugh, I'm so stupid! Anyway, I've already done it so what's the use of blaming eh? ^^

"Ruka."

We were suddenly interrupted by a voice coming from the side of the corridor. I took a peek over Ruka's shoulder and saw Natsume leaning onto the wall across and far away from us, glaring, I think, at me – I mean Ruka and me. He must've been standing there for a while. I turned to Ruka and saw him wince.

"Uh...I-I have to go." He smiled at me sheepishly. As if he'd done something wrong. "See you later – err – tomorrow."

"Okay." I smiled, hoping it would soothe him from whatever's bothering him. "What's wrong with Natsume?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "He just wants to get back to the dorm already."

"Oh, okay." I nodded. "Can I walk with you guys to the front porch?"

Ruka seemed to be hesitant so I took a cautious step backward to my room. "But if you don't want to it's okay-"

"-No, no." he defended quickly. "I want to but..."

He looked over to Natsume but I couldn't see his face. And it seems like he's asking for permission from him. Suddenly, Natsume grumbled, muttered a 'fine', and started to walk towards the stairs. I smiled and walked beside Ruka to catch up with Natsume.

^.~ ^.~ ^.~

**Normal P.O.V.**

They walked quietly to the porch of Mikan's dorm. Mikan's other friends begged to sleep at her place so she had no choice. They were probably arranging their things on her bedroom. It was really late and the Academy doesn't tolerate students wandering around the school at this hour so the two would have to be careful if they don't want to get caught. But Natsume was fond of sneaking off so it was not so much of a problem for him. As they reached the exit of the building, Natsume's sluggish stride jerked to a stop. He quickly turned to his right and looked keenly through the window there.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Ruka asked. There was a hint of alarm in his tone of voice.

Natsume straightened his stature and glanced at their direction. He didn't say anything. He just continued to walk. Ruka and Mikan exchanged glances and followed him quietly as they did earlier. Mikan was appreciating the pictures they were passing, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere around. Ruka, however, was sensing Natsume's clenched muscles and the occasional fleeting look he gives in their location and to Mikan. They reached their destination without a single word from the three.

"Mikan," Natsume suddenly said, not looking at her. It was a bit of a whisper that only the two could hear. Mikan was taken by surprise and blushed hearing her name being said by Natsume but it wasn't obvious due to the darkness.

"Go straight to your room." He commanded, his voice tight and biting. "Don't stop until you've reached it. Lock your door and close all your windows. It's better if you sleep with that Permy girl."

Mikan nodded seriously, awed by the words he just said to her – even though she couldn't understand why she has to do those things. She answered in the same hushed tone. "But why-"

"-No buts." He insisted. "Ruka."

Ruka nodded and ushered Mikan to enter the building. "We'll explain in the morning okay? Be careful."

Mikan cocked her head to the side, pursed her lips and nodded, making her way to the corridors. She looked back and saw the two boys looking at her and blushed. She headed for the stairs and up to her room. But as the two boys got farther and farther, her realization that she was afraid of the dark was getting into her head and walked faster. She couldn't help her mind picturing images of scary creatures coming out to get her and at the same time Natsume's words got to her. Getting scared by the second, she decided to run and sprinted off to the fourth floor. She got in the room so quickly that she fell down when the door shut closed and slumped to the wooden carving of it. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was pairs of slippers, shoes and bare feet. She looked up and saw her friends at halt holding cleaning materials and looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" she saw Nonoko asked but her mind hadn't been able to analyze it; she was too occupied by the thudding of her heart. After a few seconds, she snapped and quickly stood up, dusting her skirt.

"Ahehe…nothing, nothing," she winced. "I guess I was just scared of the dark."

"You got that right." Sumire suddenly appeared from a makeshift door. "I heard you running from the second floor up."

"Oh…" Mikan winced. "Well okay then, I've realized I'm afraid of the dark and I'm sleepy. Let's sleep."

They finished arranging the furniture and brought their sleeping bags to Mikan's bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sumire slammed her arm across the door before Koko can enter with his blue sleeping bag and two bags of chips.

"I thought we were sleeping in Mikan-chan's bedroom?" Koko asked, confused.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "As if it wasn't obvious enough. You're a boy!"

"...So?"

"Well...well..." Sumire looked everywhere but him, trying to think of an appropriate answer. "Uuuhhh...You're a BOY! Isn't that enough? You can't sleep at an all girl group of people in Mikan's or anybody else's room!"

"What could I possibly do with a whole group of girls in pajamas?" he asked innocently. He even tried the all-out puppy dog face but Sumire could see his mask and to the pervert he is.

Sumire grimaced, "Nice try. Out! You'll sleep on the couch."

"But-" he tried to reason out.

"No."

"But-"

"Nodda."

"Buut-"

"I said no!" Sumire stomped her feet. "Get in the couch you pervert!"

Koko looked pleadingly at Mikan (who is plopping down her bed), "Sorry Koko. I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay," Koko pouted. He walked lazily to the couch and let his body fall to the soft mat.

Sumire slammed the door shut and stomped to the side of the bed, face first. "Aagh! Stupid Pervert! Now my night is ruined."

"They're always fighting," Nonoko commented.

Hotaru rose up from Mikan's side. "Maybe they'll end up together," she said in a low voice.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Calm down, Sumire." Mikan sweat dropped. "We're all tired. Okay, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" they all chorused.

"Goodnight!" Sumire angrily huffed to her pillow.

^.~^.~^.~

Two shadows fled from tree to tree, wary of being caught by the Academy's security – well at least one of them are.

"What happened back there?" Ruka asked, trying to keep up with his best friend's swift pace.

"Later." His voice was low and ice cold, his eyes looking up ahead.

Ruka was aware that there's trouble ahead because of Natsume's slight glances at their surroundings and his quick strides that was unlike him. They arrived at their dorm but the building was already dead closed, all the lights were turned off so they made their way at the back and to the window of their rooms on the third floor. Ruka quietly called his pet hawk and they climbed in to get to Natsume's window. Opening it, they quickly climbed in and out of the hawk. Ruka patted its head and the hawk turned to go. When he looked at the room, he found Natsume dialing in his phone and then putting it beside his ear.

"You saw? Damn it you're the Academy's security here. Yes, yes I know. It wasn't following us...The Girl's Dorm... -okay" with that he shut his phone and threw it to the couch.

"Natsume, what's up?" Ruka eyed him as he searched for things in the drawer then at the back of the TV set. He went to the couch and sat down, holding his rabbit close to him.

"There's a person outside the Girl's Dorm," he said, not bothering to look at him.

"What?" Ruka shot up from where he was sitting. "Who?"

Natsume gathered his stuff and practically ran to his bedroom, "I don't know. I'm going to sleep."

Ruka stood warily at their living room; he didn't know why his best friend was going to sleep when there's a person – probably a minion of Persona – was camping outside the Girl's Dorm where Mikan was staying. He shrugged and went to the food cabinet to get some chips. Then he grabbed a book and went back to the living room.

After an hour of reading, he decided to hit the hay. He placed the book back to the bookshelf and headed to his bedroom. Halting his step, he looked at the closed door of Natsume's bedroom. He stared at it for a moment and thought of Natsume inside the room. Due to his curiosity, he opened the door, expecting his best friend bundled up in covers and a manga covering his face (he's grown comfortable in that position)

But there was no one there.

^.~^.~^.~

HeEey!^^

I hadn't been able to update this soon because I had a –It's safe to say- hectic month. A dozen of quizzes, lots of homework, study habits, annoying brother, stupid mind and exams...so that should explain itself. And by the way...I am posting this hours from my last exam so... =) =) =)


End file.
